The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a cooking container and more particularly, to an improved handle assembly comprising a metal handle member, a metal coupler and an insulated connecting member for insulating the metal handle member to the metal coupler and for preventing the hand of the user from touching the metal coupler.
There are many types of handle assemblies for a cooking container which are well known in the art which utilize a metal handle connected to the cooking container. However, these handle assemblies suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, it is difficult to insulate the mtal handle to the metal coupler and to prevent the hand of the user from touching the metal coupler due to heat conduction. Furthermore, it is difficult to prevent the hand of the user from sliding from the metal handle. Also, an additional handle assembly connected to a lid of the handle assembly. Although there are handle assemblies which are made of plastic or wood, they are not made of a heat resisting hard material and do not have good athestic appearance.